


Bloody brothers (but no blood, just the handprints they leave behind)

by EliolovesOliver



Series: SLOWBURN? MORE LIKE SLOWLEARN TO LOVE YOURSELF AMMIRITE!?! [11]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: "Dick stiffened" haha, Excercise, Gen, Jason is naked for the first part, M/M, Self Esteem Issues, body issues, boys with insecurities, bruce isnt a bad parent, but - Freeform, but he kind of isnt the best either, dick and jay gushing over tim, gender roles and stereotypes, i mean that as a trigger warning, kon tries to woo tim, no pairings actually apply, protective damian, this was supposed to be a humorous thing but i think it was just a segue into a sadder installation, tim is lowkey dissociating throughout this fic, tim is traumatized, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Something sweet, cruel and angsty. It's all lowkey.And finally the shipment arrives. But for some reason there are two.
Relationships: Sortbof one sided timkon, assumed jaytim, past one sided jaytim
Series: SLOWBURN? MORE LIKE SLOWLEARN TO LOVE YOURSELF AMMIRITE!?! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Bloody brothers (but no blood, just the handprints they leave behind)

**Author's Note:**

> I ship timkon.
> 
> You might not be able to tell...

Tim woke up to the sounds of grunting and glutteral moaning. He froze, it sounded like it was coming from the space between his bed and the door. It also sounded like Jason.

Tim's face scrunched up as he jumped out of bed and clicked on the lamp on his dresser as he shouted,  
"What the FUCK, Jason?!"

Tim blinked in surprise and disgust as his older brother looked up at him from where he was doing pushups. Naked.

Tim shuddered.

"Oh hey Timmy."

Jason stood up and made his way over to the bed and jumped under the covers as Tim shrieked and backed away from his bed.

Jason patted the space beside him.

"Come cuddle with big brother, Timmy."

"Nah I'm good. Jay, what the fuck are you doing in my room in the middle of the night." Tim paused for a moment. "And why the ever loving fuck are you naked?"

"Started sleeping in the buff a couple of weeks ago. And I couldn't sleep so I came to bother my favourite insomniac but you were out cold so I was just gonna work myself to sleep and slip in next to you."

Tim stared at his brother.

"Naked?!"

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Duh."

The two stared at one another until Tim sighed and grabbed a pair of boxers from his dresser and threw it at his brother than slid in after Jason pulled them on with an eyeroll.

Tim resisted a shudder as Jason's arms circled him and pulled him to his chest.

"Hey, baby bro?"

Tim sighed.

"What's up Jay?"

"Am I pretty?"

Tim would have snorted if Jason didn't sound so sad. Jason could be a bit insecure sometimes.

"Yeah. You know you're like, the third prettiest person in our family after Dick and Cass."

Jason hummed.

"That is really pretty. And uh- am I super muscly?"

Tim gripped Jason's bicep before answering.

"Yep, and your shoulders are getting wider too. You're getting taller than Dad I think."

Jason always responded better when Bruce was referred to as Dad when he was having problems or being weird.

"If you weren't my brother I'd totally be into you Jay."

Tim felt the amused huff of breath on his neck and drifted off.

.

"Yeah, I mean like, Timmy's going through so much shit but last night he still helped little ol' me feel good about myself."

Dick smiled softly as he and Jason talked over tea and biscuits.

"That sounds great Jay, but Timmy knows that we get sad too. He's so smart and thoughtful, our baby brother."

"I know right?" Jason snorted, "He even said if we weren't related he'd be into me."

Dick stiffened and pulled a face. 

"What?" Jason asked blandly. "Why are you making that face, Dickhead?"

"It's nothing, nothing at all."

Jason glared lightly at his older brother.

"Dick..."

"It's nothing, Jay..."

"Dick..."

"..."

"Dickhead. Tell me. C'mon."

"It's just, y'know, Tim had a bit of a crush on you when you were kids."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, you were too busy running away everytime he tried to talk to you so you never noticed but he always blushed when anyone brought you up and he'd get this smile on his face... it was really adorable."

Jason pulled a face.

"The fuck?"

.

"Master Tim, Mister Kent is at the door for you." Alfred raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "He refuses to enter and he appears to be quite nervous."

Tim stared warily at Alfred, quite aware of the old butlers tendency to derive amusement from others inconsequential misery.

With a sigh the teenager made his way out of his room and down the staircase, looking at Kon through wide eyes as he stopped in front of the (slightly, only slightly thank god) taller male.

"Hey Kon. What's up?"

The other boy took a deep breath before thrusting bouquet of roses from behind his back into Tim's face.

"I think you're cute, wanna go on a date with me?!"

"TT, AS IF KENT!"

The bouquet was ripped from Kons hand and Tim's eye twitched as the Demon inspected the deep red flowers and the cute packaging.

Damian turned to Kon with a look in his eyes but not the look he usually got when he took someone to task. It kind of reminded Tim of his mother. Of Janet. 

(Oh God, am I fucking Damian up? He never looks like that, the only person he could have even learned it from is me- ohshitohfuck- )

"You come here," Damian started towards the older male, "with no plan of action," Kon stepped back with a small gulp, "and these cheap, unimaginative offering," Damian glared fully at the male with clear rage in his eyes, "an offering of flowers! Does my brother look like a woman to you? Do you mean to insult him, call him delicate and pretty? How dare you!"

Damian threw the roses at Kon who by now had small tears in his eyes and barely caught the bouquet against his chest.

"Take this pathetic attempt at courting and begone!"

They stood still for a moment, Tim too shocked, bewildered and done to do anything and Damian glaring at Kons sad eyes.

"I SAID BEGONE!"

Kon turned and ran to the gate (which was pretty far away, he was running at full speed for like five minutes and Kon was definitely not slow) and hopped on his bicycle (before he'd met his brothers he'd have just called it a bike) and rode on off.

"Tt."

Tim blinked coming back into the moment.

"Damian-"

"You would have said yes, I know."

That wasn't actually true. Tim would have turned Kon down because he'd never really thought of him that way, not even with all the teasing and joking.

The younger looked down at the floor for a moment before he regained the fire he'd been directing at Kon and looked straight into Tim's eyes.

"But you deserve a proper courting, not that weak excuse. And I know that flowers are not only given to females in the process of courtship, but you do not care much for them and dislike being thought of as delicate. You hated the flowers but you would not have told him."

Tim looked thoughtfully at Damians slightly apologetic, mostly righteous glare and finally decided, "Yeah, you're right. Thank you for speaking up for me but I would appreciate it if you did not decide these things for me. I'll allow it this one time, because I was..." Tim took a moment to look for the right words, "weak-willed. But I'll endeavour to be more firm in future. You are a good brother." 

Tim pulled Damian in for a hug and they both just stood there, looking in opposite directions with wildly uncomfortable grimaces.

"Tt." Damian finally ended their mutual misery by pulling away. "You are a Wayne, you deserve nothing but the best."

.

Jason was acting weird.

.

Tim was watching (and recording) Damian brush Perseus' mane as the pony kept trying to use its head to butt the brush away. (The Demon and Jon had gotten (forged, stolen, etc) signatures from all the Waynes (including Steph, Babs, Luke and Tam Fox, Aunt Kate...) to convince Bruce that the whole family wanted a pony.)

Tim knew Bruce wouldn't have fallen for it but he also knew Bruce thought arguing with Damian about animals was not worth the headache.

Tim personally thought it was hilarious that Damian wanted a pony. ("Tiny ride for a tiny guy." He giggled, ignoring Jason calling him a hypocrite. )

"Hey, Timmy."

Tim turned to stare at Jason. The older male had been acting super weird lately and been avoiding him at all costs so Tim had figured he was just embarrased about his bout of insecurity.

"Oh, so you're talking to me again?"

Tim joked, winching at how needy and sad he sounded.

Jason looked stricken.

"Tim. Look, I'm just gonna be honest with you. I love you. You are probably my favourite person to talk to and plan pranks with. You are... super cute and really funny."

Tim scrunched his nose.

"Jason, are you- are you breaking up with me?"

The duel haired male looked like he was about to throw up.

"I know you're in love with me."

Tim sighed before he even registered the sentence.

"What?"

Jason cupped one side of Tim's face.

"Shh. You don't have to lie anymore. Dickie told me how you felt about me. I just want you to know..."

Tim glanced out the corner of his eye at Damian who was watching them with thinly veiled disgust and fascination. There eyes met and they shared a confused glance.

"That I love you. Non-romantically. As a bro. As a brother. As a friend. And I wi-"

Tim finally snapped out of his stupor.

"Okay, let me stop you right there bro." Tim shoved his brother off of him and ripped the hand from his face.

"I'm not in love with you."

Jason smiled softly.

"Timmy, it's okay. As your older brother I'm a bit weirded out but I don't want you to think that love is a bad thing." Jason pulled a face. "Except if you're a pedophile or something. Then you probably shouldn't love any ever."

Tim was so not touching that last part. Ever.

"Yeah, okay, and I appreciate your love and support of me but Jay, I cannot stress this enough. I. Am not. In love with you. I mean I- I kinda had a crush on you when. We were kids but that died out a long time ago."

Jason blinked. 

"You sure?"

Tim sighed. Then blinked.

"Positive."

Jason looked around awkwardly so that he wouldn't be awkwardly looking at Tim, only to awkwardly lock eyes with Damian.

"Well, shit."

.

Bruce glanced around the table at his family and wondered why Jason was trying to saw his meat in half with a butter knife.

Or why Tim was lazily twirling a spoon around on his. 

Or why Damian was staring unblinkingly at Tim.

Bruce cleared his throat.

Everyone looked up at him.

"Is something wrong, Damian?"

Damian blinked up at him.

"I... I want a pet tiger."

Bruce suppressed a groan. Barely.

"But you've already got a dog. And a cat. And a cow. And a mutated bat. And a turkey. And a pony. Is that not enough?"

"Quinzel- she has a pet tiger. She says it's mostly for fun but also to keep her "crazy as shit ex" out."

Bruce raised an eyebrow in question. (And ignored the profanity. Good parenting.) 

"I think it would be a beneficial detriment to all of Drakes suitors."

Oh no.

Bruce turned his concerned (manic) eyes to Tim in an instant.

"And just who might Tim's suitors be?"

Jason saw where this was going and jumped up, unable to speak through the feeling of utter betrayal his body was experiencing and just tried to make 'x' motions with his arms.

Tim stared blankly at Damian.

"Tt. Kent."

Jason stopped to glance between Damian and Tim in surprise as Bruce sounded like he'd just been shot.

"Conner?"

Damian nodded somberly.

"And Todd."

Dick choked on his food from where he'd been watching the drama unfold.

Cass gasped silently but dramatically.

Bruce looked at Jason for a long moment. He stood and left the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not ship jaytim.
> 
> So what's happening? Why is this happening, I don't know what to do.


End file.
